RyderXKatie: How Did We Meet?
by thatkidfromwalmart
Summary: Just a quick story on how Ryder and Katie first met. Rated K


**Hey guys. This is just a short little story on how Ryder and Katie met. This has nothing to do with my last story, The Rise of Foggy Bottom. This will only be one chapter as well.**

* * *

How Did You Meet?

Dragonite and Dragonoid

It was an amazing day to go to the beach. It was 93 degrees, sunny, and fascinating because it was in early June.

It was the first time this year that an 8-year-old boy named Ryder had been to the beach. He had school for a long while, and when school finally got out it rained for three days.

Ryder's grandma from out of town took Ryder to the beach. He loved his grandma, who was his dad's mom, even though Ryder barely ever saw Grandma Deanna. She lived almost two hours away from Adventure Bay.

In the middle of his swim in the ocean, he faintly saw a figure far ahead in the ocean. It looked like a little puppy, and it was yelping loudly, but not loud enough for most people to hear. It was yelling "HELP ME PWEEZ!"

Ryder was always a brave kid. He had once climbed up a rollercoaster 200 feet high to rescue a cart that was stuck with 10 riders on it. To him, this would be a pretty simple save.

Oddly enough it wasn't.

Ryder swam ferociously to the gray puppy. When he heard another sequence of splashes next to him, he looked up for a second, to see the back of a girl swimming out to rescue the puppy too.

Ryder picked up the puppy. "We're gonna save you, little guy. What is your name?"

"What…what is a name?" The puppy looked oblivious.

_He doesn't have a name yet then. _Ryder thought.

When Ryder began to motion back to shore, the girl popped up her head from the water. She had just gotten to where the puppy was.

"I can hold the pup if you want me to." The girl said. "I'm Katie, by the way."

Ryder gave the puppy to the girl, staring at her.

_Whoa. This girl is…gorgeous. Oh man. _Ryder stared at the girl for a long time. As he was staring at her, he didn't realize he was falling under the water. He tried to get a grip to get back to the surface, but he lost his breath. He began to fall to the bottom of the ocean.

Katie immediately swam to the bottom of the ocean. First, she set the puppy on top of an anchor buoy that was near where the puppy was. Then, she dove into the water quickly.

Ryder was already about 10 feet deep in the water, so Katie had to be quick. She swam quickly to catch up to Ryder, which she did well. Next, as she brought the 8- year-old boy to the surface, and grabbed the puppy off of the anchor buoy. Lastly, she swam speedily to the shore.

As everyone on the beach went silent, Katie and two lifeguards went up to the drowned boy, who was laying on the sand after Katie set him down. Katie actually knew the two lifeguards, Peter and Aaron because they were all actually cousins.

"Katie, what are you gonna do?" Aaron asked Katie.

"I'll do CPR." Katie leaned over Ryder. As she was about to perform CPR on him, she stopped for a second. She looked at Ryder's face, which looked perfect to her. Then she looked at his hair. It was long and brown, whipped to the side. (Different than what he looks like now.) As Katie was about to touch his cheek, Katie heard a loud voice yell at her.

"HURRY UP, KATIE. HE IS ABOUT TO DIE!" Peter yelled at the 8-year-old girl.

"Right." She smiled widely as she put her lips over his, about to do CPR.

Once Katie was done the boy woke. He started to cough, then slowly opened his eyes. The little puppy began to jump up and down.

"Yay! He is awive!" The mixed-breed dog cheered.

Ryder started to get up, as he walked over to his grandma.

"Ryder, that was brave of you. I'm proud, dear." Ryder was expecting his grandma to shout at him meanly, but she didn't.

"Thanks a lot, grandma." Ryder sat down next to his grandma as everyone on the beach began to clap for not only Katie, but Ryder as well.

"You know that Grandpa Robert was just like you, Ryder. He once saved me from falling off of a bridge when I was your age. I became in love with him after that. Oh, memories!" Ryder's grandma closed her eyes and smiled a certain way that made Ryder giggle. He then walked up to Katie, who was with her cousins sitting on the sand near the water.

"Thanks, Katie." Ryder sat next to her.

"Hey, that was amazing of you to go out and help that puppy." Katie said, as the puppy ran over to Katie, with his fur still wet.

"You too."

Katie then asked Ryder, "Hey, what was your name again?"

"I'm Ryder." He answered.

"I like that name. It is really cool." Katie said.

"So Katie, do you want to be friends?"

"Of course, Ryder." The two smiled at each other.

* * *

Ryder became very good friends with Katie, ever since that day. They agreed for the new puppy to be named Rocky, pretty much because they both liked that name.

When both Ryder and Katie were going into sixth grade at Adventure Bay Middle School, Ryder made his move on Katie.

"Katie, I need to ask you something." Ryder went up to her locker after school. Embarrassingly for both of them, Katie's other friends were at her locker too.

"What?" Katie looked at Ryder almost confused.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?"

Both Katie's friends went "Oooooh!"

"Of course Ryder."

The end!


End file.
